Pain Is My Medication
by Gothic-Princess-77
Summary: Sequel to Danger Is My Middle Name. Twenty years after the Cybertronians left Earth, part of the original group returned to Earth, only to find destruction. What happened? Are the Freaks responsible? Kind of AU...
1. Chapter 1

Well, the story is here! I hope it's as popular as the first one! Now, my dear readers, I'm here to suggest to you: if you like X-Men Evolution, or Vampire Knight, or Pandora Hearts, I believe you would like an author by the penname of EasternWolf23. So, just...look at her stories, okay? If you want. Anyway, on with the story!

**Full Summary-** Twenty years after the Autobots left earth, they return for a visit and to see how everything/everyone is doing. Only to find rubble everywhere. The Freaks had carved their own place in the world, kicking the humans out of America and causing a war as they attempt to seize power. They attempt to build their kingdom, but an evil is rising. Rated T for safety.

**Warning(s)-**

Slash

Important OCs

Cursing

The same bitchy girl from the first story and the "Freaks" from last story

Possible (probable) gore

General teenage themes

Death and explosions

Dismemberment and robotic replacement limbs

Possible OOC-ness, but I'll try to keep that to a minimum

Is that all? I think so. If you don't like any of the above, kindly click the back button. Consider yourself warned.

**Things you Need to know...**

:comm. link:

Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers Prime

* * *

Pain Is My Medication

Chapter 1

It'd been twenty long years since they'd lived on earth. Twenty years since the Autobots had left their human and freak friends and returned to Cybertron. Twenty years had passed, and the rebuilding of Cybertron was going along very well. Soundwave had been surprisingly helpful in the construction, and when his younglings had shown up, seemingly out of nowhere, they had eagerly complied with their creator's request to help build. Rumble and Frenzy were a handful, troublesome…perverted (especially in their seemingly endless fight to embarrass each other)...but they were the sweetest little things when they wanted to be. They cared about their creator, Lazerbeak, and each other. And they were possessive little fraggers, too. If you laid one hand on one of them without permission, the other was sure to attempt to kill you.

Rumble and Frenzy aside, Wheeljack had shown up with a bunch of Autobots, some whom had been gone for so very long. Such as Prowl, Grimlock, Swoop, First Aid, Hot Spot, Hoist, and Grapple. With their help, especially Grapple considering he was a perfectionist and made his partner go along with it, the buildings were soon replenished and beautiful, shining more brightly than any others had before. And Grapple was practically bursting with pride at the beauty of these small achievements. He'd known that all he needed was a chance! A chance to show the world his skill, and Hoist couldn't be any more supportive than he already was.

The relationship between the builder and the medic was…somewhat complex. Grapple was a little impulsive, naïve, even, and his head was usually in the clouds, while Hoist was more down to earth and practical. How the two of them had stayed together for so long, the others might never know. But the two were happy with each other and it was no one else's business but their own, as Arcee had said so many times when someone was bothering the two pacifists.

Then there was Hot Spot and First Aid. The two had lost their other three brothers and all they had left was each other, making them nearly inseparable. The same was true for Grimlock and Swoop, the poor deformed things.

And then Prowl. The former Autobot SIC had been overjoyed to see Jazz alive again. In fact, the head of Spec. Ops. had known Prowl would be landing before any other had. As soon as the rogue's ship had landed, and he walked off the ship, he had stopped dead to see Jazz standing there in all his glory, hands on his hips and a devilish smile on his face as he demanded, "What took you so long, Prowler?" Prowl, normally so composed, had been overcome with emotion and proceeded to crush his smaller mate to his chest, sobbing in relief and happiness. Jazz just grinned and patted his mate comfortingly on the back, that smart-aft look never leaving his facial features.

Meanwhile, despite all the joy brought back into their lives from friends long thought lost, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Smokescreen were greatly missing their friends on earth. Pit, even _**Ratchet**_ would have flashes of memories and longing for earth every so often, or so his mates claimed.

So, that was why Optimus decided, after twenty years, that he could send his troops back to earth, just for a little visit. Arcee, Bulkhead, and Smokescreen were delighted outwardly, and Ratchet was inwardly, he was very good at hiding it though. Then a problem arose. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker, stubborn overprotective slaggers that they were, refused to let Ratchet go without them. So, Optimus made an exception, and let the Twins join the journey to earth.

When the seven Autobots came through the space bridge left behind in their empty base on earth, they were expecting...a little more. But the place was completely run down, the only thing powered, barely, being the bridge they came through. The lights were all broken, the ground was cracked apart, leaving room for trees to grow, and all the glass in the building was shattered.

"What the Pit happened here?" Sideswipe asked aloud, asking the question that was indeed on everyone's mind. No one had any response to that. They thought that at least, maybe their fleshling friends would try to keep everything in top shape for when the Autobots maybe returned.

"The Space Bridge was not kept to top functional capacity. That is highly dangerous. Perhaps I should fix it so we can get back when need be," Ratchet began, pulling his tools out of subspace and setting to work. He glanced over his shoulder and continued, "The rest of you should spread out and find our friends. Maybe they have some insight as to what happened here while we were gone."

"Smokescreen and I will find Miko and Lae; I've still got Miko's number and can track it," Bulkhead said, tapping the side of his head with a big grin on his face plates. He was really excited to see Miko again, while Smokescreen was jumping up and down like a giddy youngling. He wanted to see how Lae was doing and how she'd grown because there was no possible way she was dead, even after all that rubble collapsed on her because Soundwave had saved her life and handed her over to those Freak doctors.

"Bee and I will head to the Darby household and see if we can find June, or Jack, or Raf," Arcee replied while Bumblebee whirrled and clicked an affirmative.

"We'll stay with Ratchet," the twins chorused, slag-eating grins on both of their face plates, as though they had some sinister ulterior motive for staying behind.

"No you're not! I need to get some actual work done and not have you two annoying the slag out of me or hovering like worried creators!"

"Worried bondmates," Sideswipe corrected with a cheeky grin.

Ratchet continued on as though Sideswipe hadn't spoken, "You two are going with another group. You've got more muscle and firepower than all of us here, and you would best be suited out there in case of Decepticon attacks. I fear that is the case of the destruction caused here."

This caused the others to look at each other worriedly, as though they had thought of this but had been hoping no one would voice it because it was so unlikely. The war was over! ...Right? With that disturbing thought, the other four Autobots collapsed into their alt. modes without delay and sped out of the base. The Twins stopped and each gave Ratchet a kiss on the cheek and scanned the alt. mode that Smokescreen had used before they too collapsed into their alt. modes and followed the other four 'bots.

~P

:Seriously what the slag happened here?: Sunstreaker asked over a comm. link as they drove along the cracked and shattered roads. Ever since they had gotten out of the base, all he saw was cracked roads and destroyed buildings. Not a car or fleshling in sight.

:I don't know: Arcee replied honestly and somewhat nervously. When they returned, she had expected everything to be pretty much the same. Jack, Miko, and Raf would still be in school, Jasper would still be alive, quiet, and peaceful. While the town was still quiet and peaceful, it was not alive. She knew it was slightly crazy to believe that nothing would have changed, but still...a femme could dream.

:I've got one of the old scanners up and running. They indicate that this damage was caused by several earthquakes in quick succession: Ratchet said, his voice coming through Sideswipe's radio.

:You don't think...no, they couldn't possibly have done this: Arcee said, and dismissed the thought almost as quickly as it had come.

:Lae and Miko would never do something like this!: Bulkhead snapped over the comm. Him and Smokescreen had split away from the other four some time ago, tracking Miko's cell phone signal back to the source, which was actually several thousand miles away in Oregon.

:You never know, Bulkhead. Lae is a loose cannon, and a diabolical mind. She resents the human race, and let's face it. Everything we're seeing right now looks like the work of the Freaks. Miko, as a Freak, would have no choice except to follow Lae's orders. So, she too might have had a hand in this destruction. It's not impossible!: Arcee snapped. She didn't want to believe it either, but what other reason could there be?

As Arcee, Bumblebee, and the Twins pulled up in front of the Darby household, they were suddenly swarmed by a group of humans in military uniform. "Step out of the vehicles and put your hands up!"

Unsure of what else to do, the Autobots transformed back into root mode, and put their hands above their heads, although Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were rather reluctant. The soldiers stared up at them in awe. However, one soldier was unfazed and stepped forward, glaring up at them with his hands on his hips. "You're the Autobots. So...you've finally returned. Boys, take 'em to Fowler."

* * *

There's chapter one of Pain Is My Medication, the sequel to Danger Is My Middle Name! How do you all like it? Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey all! I'm glad you all liked chapter one so far! Here's chapter two!

Dear readers, I'm here to suggest to you: if you like X-Men Evolution, or Vampire Knight, or Pandora Hearts, I believe you would like an author by the penname of EasternWolf23. So, just...look at her stories, okay? If you want.

Anyway, on with the story!

**Full Summary-** Twenty years after the Autobots left earth, they return for a visit and to see how everything/everyone is doing. Only to find rubble everywhere. The Freaks had carved their own place in the world, kicking the humans out of America and causing a war as they attempt to seize power. They attempt to build their kingdom, but an evil is rising. Rated T for safety.

**Warning(s)-**

Slash

Important OCs

Cursing

The same bitchy girl from the first story and the "Freaks" from last story

Possible (probable) gore

General teenage themes

Death and explosions

Dismemberment and robotic replacement limbs

Possible OOC-ness, but I'll try to keep that to a minimum

Is that all? I think so. If you don't like any of the above, kindly click the back button. Consider yourself warned.

**Things you Need to know...**

:comm. link:

Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers Prime

* * *

Pain Is My Medication

Chapter 2

She stood in the full-sized window, watching everything below her. The beginning years of the war had been the hardest. They'd lost many friends, comrades, family members. Grief had threatened to tear the unit apart, but everyone soon learned regret and grief had no place in the war. She crossed her arms behind her back and turned her full attention to the ravaged streets below.

Their capital was slightly better off than the rest of the continent. There was someone who bothered to somewhat patch the roads so the soldiers could come and go as needed, and should there be injuries, it wouldn't be so jostling on anyone. However, she feared the sky would be eternally dark. Ever since the elementals had gone wild with their powers, the sky was ugly, greenish or black and grey, never once did they see the blue sky.

Not that there was time to appreciate any nice thing there might be left. They spent their days trying to stomp out what was left of the human rebellion, and organizing incoming refugees. Ever since those first days, those seeking help and freedom had flooded into the country, while several million humans fled. There were many who did not wish to fight, but the few who did were indeed putting up a good fight.

The élite groups were infiltrating and destroying the few pesky humans left. So far, they had not found her former friend, but she knew it was only a matter of time. Sometimes, she felt regret for what was lost, such as her eye, her friends, and the Autobots. But she tried to not look back on those times, as it would only discourage her, and she couldn't afford to lose any hope, considering how close they had to be to the end of this war. They'd been fighting for twenty long years, and she had a feeling the end was finally in sight. She'd known what she was getting into when she joined this platoon, but...she was tired. So very, very tired.

"General!" At the shout of a young soldier, she turned away from the large picture window. A young girl with short blond hair, wearing a simple white dress and with white angel wings sprouting from her back was walking towards the older girl, her bare feet making barely a sound on the concrete.

"Angel. Have you received a report from your sister?" the general asked as the girl stopped before her. The girl only looked about seven, and the general easily towered over her.

Angel nodded, her gaze respectfully on the floor. Everyone knew to fear the General. She'd fought alongside the Leader for the longest. The young girl would never dare upset the dangerous teen. "Yes, ma'am. She has successfully infiltrated the head of the resistance. She has sent in the coördinates and wishes for an attack to be launched ASAP...there's something else, though. She, reported giant alien robots...I assume it is just another one of Chaos' lies, but I thought it wise to mention it to you."

The General was silent for a moment, her expression unreadable, before she turned away to continue looking out the window and said, "You were correct to report this new development to me. The Autobots could very well have returned. I want you to report this to Leader. I will organize a strike force. Dismissed."

Angel nodded and slowly backed out of the room, leaving the teenager alone in the large room. It was elaborate with only the window, and no furniture, except for a bed. The General pulled a small, old, pink phone out of her jacket pocket. She stared blankly at it, overcome by memories. She ran her thumb over the front of it, and then flipped the old thing open. The screen lit up faintly, and the log said she had seven missed calls. She stared expressionless at it. After so long, the thing still worked. Sure, she kept it charged and everything, but all she really did was carry it around in her pocket as some form of a delusional hope. She never used it, and she couldn't believe it still worked. Now, the question was, what to do about it?

That stupid phone stood for everything she hated, and everything she missed. She missed the Autobots, she missed her few human friends, she even missed her parents. Her real parents, not her host parents. Her host parents were Freak-hating morons and she was glad she had eliminated them. She hadn't heard from her real parents since before the beginning of the war. They were probably dead, though...

"Razor...is what Angel told me true?" a familiar voice asked. The Puppetmaster had come for a visit. Razor hadn't even heard her come in. Come to think of it, she hadn't heard Angel come in earlier, either. Hm. Strange. She's have to look in and see if Lifeforce had time to check on her hearing later.

"I'm afraid so, Leader. I have seven missed calls...all from Bulkhead. They have returned. What should we do? I'm sure they are coming for us even as we speak," Razor replied, finally turning away from the window she had been staring out. The Leader of the Freaks stood behind her, arms crossed over her chest and scowl firmly in place. Twenty years ago, the teen had dressed in red and black Gothic skirts and corsets. Now, the leader of the Freaks wore a black trench coat over black skinny jeans and a red v-neck shirt. Razor, on the other hand, had not really changed her style, the only edition being a military jacket.

Puppetmaster sighed, and responded, "For now, leave it be. We must take care of the rebels right now. Mobilize a unit and take them out. I have negotiations to attend, and Freaks to organize into communities." She turned to leave, and then turned back with another sigh.

"Miko, don't let this get to you. Sure, the Autobots might be around now, but...why would they stick around? They left without a goodbye before. We've become stronger because they abandoned us, and we will overcome this final chapter, so that the Freaks can finally have peace."

With that said, the Leader left, and she didn't hear Miko's quiet response, "I know, Lae. I know you're right. So why do I feel so uncertain?" The Freak second-in-command stared at the small pink phone in her hand as the feeling of foreboding grew, nearly consuming her, and she knew. The war's end, might not be so close after all.

* * *

Ta-da! Chapter 2! Just a little insight on the Freaks for you! Miko was crushed when the Autobots left without a goodbye. I feel sorry for her. And Lae has become even more heartless than before.

What do you think? You want your questions answered? You will only learn the truth when I update, and you know how that happens?

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm back, with chapter three! How you liking everything so far? As good as the story before? Better?

Dear readers, I'm here to suggest to you: if you like X-Men Evolution, or Vampire Knight, or Pandora Hearts, I believe you would like an author by the penname of EasternWolf23. She even wrote a one-shot about the Terror Twins and Ratchet! So, just...look at her stories, okay? If you want.

Anyway, on with the story!

**Warning(s)-**

Slash

Important OCs

Cursing

The same bitchy girl from the first story and the "Freaks" from last story

Possible (probable) gore

General teenage themes

Death and explosions

Dismemberment and robotic replacement limbs

Possible OOC-ness, but I'll try to keep that to a minimum

Is that all? I think so. If you don't like any of the above, kindly click the back button. Consider yourself warned.

**Things you Need to know...**

:comm. link:

[Bumblebee's speech]

Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers Prime, but Lae is mine, and so are the rest of the Freaks! (With the exception of Miko)

* * *

Pain Is My Medication

Chapter 3

When the Autobots entered the underground garage, the last thing they expected was a group of, what looked like homeless people walking around, or sitting on the ground. Many of them were sporting scars, some were disabled. It was like a war movie come to life. The Autobots transformed and started walking through the base, even as all the humans stared at them in awe.

"So, what happened here?" Arcee finally asked, but none of the humans replied. Arcee and Bumblebee exchanged glances, but chose to say nothing more. Looks like they'd have to wait. The humans would talk eventually.

"Through here. Fowler is waiting," the lead human said, pulling aside a curtain that roped off another area of the garage. The Autobots hesitantly walked to the other side of the curtain. There was a desk set up in the roped off room, and a couple chairs, but nothing more. The person sitting at the chair behind the desk turned around, but...it wasn't Fowler.

"You're not Fowler," Arcee observed as the young African-American studied them.

"Ah! The Autobots! Forgive me! You must have been expecting my Uncle, William Fowler! I'm sad to say that he has passed. In fact, he's been gone for eleven long years. I have taken over the Resistance in his absence. My name is Jonathon Fowler! Your friend, who you knew as Special Agent William Fowler was my uncle on my father's side. I'm sure you have many questions. Ask away, I'll be honest with you," Jonathon said, a smile stretching across his face at the end of his long speech as he sat forward in his chair, chin in his hands as he watched them with eager eyes.

The four Autobots shared a glance, and then Arcee decided to speak, "Well, first off, we were looking for our human friends. You've already told us where Fowler is...but, what about Jack Darby, his mother June Darby, and Raf Esquves?" Arcee was hoping that he'd tell her good news, but the look on his face...

"June and Jackson Darby were killed in the very beginning years of the war. I myself never met them, but my uncle spoke of them often before he too passed a few years later. And Raf...well, you'll see him later. I'm sure you wish to know what has happened here in your absence?" Jonathon asked, his expression somber.

Bumblebee whirled and clicked, and he took that as an okay to continue, "After you left earth, the Freaks mobilized a huge army that no one knew was there. Their attacks were simultaneous, brutal, and focused on several large, important cities in the country. Within several hours, we lost the entire western seaboard, New Orleans, Boston, Atlanta, Las Vegas, Salt Lake City, and every state surrounding the capital. It all happened so fast, there was nothing we could do. Several thousands of humans left after that, and the Freaks flooded into America. Only some joined the army, but their ranks were bolstered enough to spread across the rest of the continent. The only place that, to this day, hasn't fallen, is Washington D.C. However, if the Freaks gain any more power, we can kiss our country goodbye."

"That's...bad, I guess?" Sideswipe finally offered, glancing at his twin who just shrugged, not really caring. The golden twin had been unsure about leaving the medic alone at the abandoned base undefended, and with news of these ruthless Freaks, his apprehension was growing.

"Yes, Sideswipe! It is bad, in fact, it's horrible! I can't believe Jack and June are dead!" Arcee ranted, stomping her foot almost childishly, scowling as she did that, with a sadness in her optics that was hard to describe.

Bumblebee whirled and clicked, and Fowler stared at the young scout blankly for a moment, before Sunstreaker translated in a bored tone, "He wants to know more about Raf." A look of understanding crossed Fowler's face, before a smile was back on his face as he said over a loudspeaker,

"Rafael, come here please."

They waited for a few moments, and then a middle-aged woman with graying hair pushed the curtain aside, walking in with what looked like a wheelchair behind her She had on a doctor's coat. "Here, sir. I was just finishing up his checkup and thought I'd help him out." She barely blinked when she saw the Autobots and her smile never wavered. Then she turned the wheelchair around and the Autobots finally got a glimpse of the person in the wheelchair.

It had been many long years, but the once twelve year old genius hadn't changed too much. He still wore glasses, his hair was still an UN-tamable mess of fire, and he still had a winning smile. But, he...had no legs. That alone set off alarm bells, and Bee was instantly frantic.

[Raf what happened to you?] Bumblebee demanded as he knelt down closer to the wheelchair-bound human. Raf smiled brightly when he saw his old Autobot friend, but it had a subdued air to it.

"Bee! Arcee! It's great to see you guys again!" Raf exclaimed, purposely ignoring Bumblebee's initial question. The genius seemed to be putting up a brave front and pretending all was right in the world when in all truth nothing would ever be the same again. What other horrors had this once innocent child had to experience during the twenty years of war with the Freaks?

"About twelve years after the war began, Rafael here had a run-in with a Freak called Toxin," the doctor began to explain, but Raf threw her a glare and the universal stop talking signal, but it was too late. Arcee and Bumblebee had latched on, even as the Twins went about ignoring what was going on and talking to Ratchet over their spark-bond.

"Toxin? You mean that Freak with purple skin who melts anything she touches? Raf, what were you doing anywhere near her?" Arcee demanded, glaring down at the human and her tone of voice almost like that of a mother scolding her child for wandering off.

Rafael rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly as he took up his own story, still looking like a little kid with his hand caught in the cookie jar. "You see, when Jack died, he begged me to find Miko and save her. Knowing she was a Freak, I'd been carefully watching all their movements with some tech while it was still available to me. When that was no longer an option, I'd started following all the higher-up Freaks in hopes of finding her, or Lae. No such luck, and before I could get to them, the Freak fourth, Toxin, got to me. It was a sneak attack. No warning. One minute I was minding my own business, searching for Miko and Lae, and the next minute, I was face down on the ground. That's when the Resistance found me. They chased off the other troops, and I thought I was home free, crawling to safety. Before I knew it, Toxin had grabbed both my ankles and was trying to drag me back. Someone shot her arm, and she finally retreated, but the toxins in her skin were eating away at my legs, slowly but surely. The Resistance got me back to safety and Miss Helen here, the only practicing doctor, had no choice except to cut off my legs to save me. And that was that," Raf explained, no true emotion on his face as he relived that day.

[Is this Toxin still alive?] Bee asked, finally breaking the tense silence that had fallen in light of that revelation.

"Undoubtedly so. Freaks don't live forever, but they live a lot longer than humans, and they're tougher than us, too. Which is why Rafael was so lucky. Toxin is one of the toughest and strongest of the Freaks. She's slaughtered a good deal of our soldiers without mercy. Rafael here is the only person to date to be infected with Toxin's poisons that has ever survived," Helen explained, stepping forward from where she had been standing behind Jonathon. The smile that had been on her face before had disappeared, to be replaced with the same somber expression Jonathon wore. The somber face didn't suit her, though. She seemed to be a happy person. What else had the horrors of this war done to these poor, struggling people?

"Raf has been considered something like a hero around base. The soldiers respect him a great deal, and the children just adore him! It's quite refreshing compared to everything that goes on," Jonathon added, and Raf just looked embarrassed by the praise. "Now, Autobots, about..."

But whatever Jonathon Fowler was about to say was cut off, and would never be known, for at that moment, multiple explosions rocked the base, and the civilians started screaming. Jonathon jumped to his feet and came around the other side of the desk, even as a little girl of about seven wearing ragged jeans and a far too big flannel shirt rushed in, running to Jonathon and hugging him, which was odd in and of itself, but the Autobots said nothing.

"Angel, what's going on out there?" Jonathon asked, hugging the poor, shaking girl back, trying to keep her calm, even though she was hiccuping as she cried.

"It's horrible, Jonathon! The Freaks have found us! They've come to disband the Resistance, take prisoners for interrogation, and to murder you! What will we do?" Angel cried dramatically, still sobbing hysterically, it seemed.

"Come now, chin up! We'll be fine! It's impossible to kill the spirit's desire for freedom!" Jonathon encouraged, gently patting the little girl's back. She stopped crying and simply stood there, still hiding her face in Jonathon's shirt.

Raf's eyes were narrowed as he questioned the little girl, ignoring the explosions and chaos for a moment, "How do you know what exactly it is the Freaks seek?" Now the Autobots were suspicious, too, and the Twins were on-lining their weapons.

"Hm? Rafael if you're implying Angel works for the Freaks, that is absurd! She's been here for months, hiding until she can get across the sea, right, Ang-" Jonathon was cut off, his eyes going wide in alarm as the only thing supporting him, Angel, stepped away from him. A deep red spot had bloomed on his back, and the little blond girl turned around, holding the knife in her left hand, an insane smile on her face even as the former Resistance leader's blood dripped from it with a steady tune,

Angel cackled loudly, tears starting to stream down her face she was laughing so hard. She reached up and rubbed away the tears, smearing blood all over her face, even as devil wings, a tail, and horns seemed to just appear. It was clear the girl had been cloaking them somehow. "Oh, you lot really fell for that?! Haha, humans are so stupid! Freaks, attack! And get me an Autobot prisoner!" the Freak shrieked, and then more explosions rocked the base, and the screaming got louder, footsteps thundering as the people continued to scream and run in terror, but many screams were cut short, indicating those people had most likely met their ends.

The four Autobots collapsed into their alt modes, and the Twins took off first to clear a path out, while Bumblebee opened his door, beeping at Raf and Helen to get in. Helen helped Raf in, but before she could climb in herself, claws sank into her back, dragging her away from the car. "Go!" Helen screamed, and Bumblebee hit the gas, tearing out after the Twins and Arcee, who had left just moments before him.

It seemed like they were going to make it, then something strange happened. Sideswipe slammed on his brakes, transformed, and started screaming for Ratchet. His optics were completely white, and it seemed Sunstreaker was going to follow his twin into this panic state, until Arcee urged the volatile warrior along. With a snarl about his paint-job, Sunstreaker reluctantly went along, even as one Freak electrified Sideswipe, causing the red twin to fall and flop around on the ground like a fish out of water for a moment, and then he fell still, the Freaks looming over him like large demon-spawn of Unicron himself.

~P

At the old Autobot base, Ratchet was happily working. As much as he enjoyed spending time with the Twins, and even despite how excited he was too see Rafael again, he liked to work alone sometimes. It helped him think.

And boy, did he have a lot to think on. The Darbys were dead, Agent Fowler was dead, the Freaks had taken over, Raf was missing his legs...It was a lot, even for an old medic, to take in all at once.

The familiar sound of a transmission came along the monitor, and Ratchet allowed himself a small, pleased smile. At least he got that old thing up and running again. "You've reached Autobot Outpost Omega 1. Identify yourself," Ratchet said as he answered.

"Spec. Ops agent Mirage, sir. Optimus Prime wanted me to call in and see how everything was going," the cultured voice of the Noble replied, and Ratchet smiled again, this time a little ruefully. Trust Optimus to worry and have someone call when they'd barely been on the planet a few hours, and trust Mirage to be the one to get stuck with such a job. Mirage tended to put faith in others' abilities to take care of themselves, and he'd probably got stuck with the job because it was his cycle off, thus the meaningless task was interrupting his free time.

"All is well with us, although the planet has been-" Suddenly, an intense pain shot through him, and he cried out in pain before collapsing in a heap on the floor, the long-distance line still open, and Mirage heard every word.

"Switchblade, what should we do with this thing?"

"Hm, if we can get in its functions, we can reprogram it to fight for us. Then we'll have it take down the Puppetmaster so **I** can become Leader of the Freaks!" a deep, yet scratchy voice declared, and then an evil laugh ran through the air, reaching the startled Noble's audios.

"Hey boss! This talkin' thingy is still on!" a high, nasally voice trilled, and with a sharp intake, Mirage ended the transmission quickly. Hopefully, the group that had nabbed Ratchet was too stupid to trace the call, work the Bridge, etc. However, now he knew Prime's request wasn't meaningless, and he had to report quickly to Optimus, and Prowl, and Jazz!

The blue and white Noble rushed from the room and into the hall, nearly colliding with his mate, who had been coming to look for him, as he went, but Mirage quickly corrected himself before high-tailing it down the hall like the whole Decepticon army was after him, leaving a very confused Cliffjumper standing there, watching him run.

* * *

And, chapter 3 is done! I'd wanted to get this up a lot sooner, but hadn't had the time! I hope you guys liked it!

Review please!


	4. Chapter 4

It's hereeee! Chapter 4!

Dear readers, I'm here to suggest to you: if you like X-Men Evolution, or Vampire Knight, or Pandora Hearts, I believe you would like an author by the penname of EasternWolf23. She even wrote a one-shot about the Terror Twins and Ratchet! So, just...look at her stories, okay? If you want.

Anyway, on with the story!

**Warning(s)-**

Slash

Important OCs

Cursing

The same bitchy girl from the first story and the "Freaks" from last story

Possible (probable) gore

General teenage themes

Death and explosions

Dismemberment and robotic replacement limbs

Possible OOC-ness, but I'll try to keep that to a minimum

Is that all? I think so. If you don't like any of the above, kindly click the back button. Consider yourself warned.

**Things you Need to know...**

:comm. link:

[Bumblebee's speech]

Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers Prime, but Lae is mine, and so are the rest of the Freaks! (With the exception of Miko)

* * *

Pain Is My Medication

Chapter 4

The large Autobot looked up as a frantic soldier burst into the command center. Autobot Mirage was looking unusually frazzled, his optics darting about suspiciously the way Red Alert usually did, and the other frowned before asking in a gentle, but commanding voice, "What is it, Mirage?"

The Noble jumped, his golden optics falling on his Commander for a brief moment before taking in the rest of the room. He seemed to relax the slightest amount when he noted Prowl and Jazz were the only others in the room, with the Praxian trying not to hover over his smaller mate.

"Optimus, sir, I did as you asked, I spoke to Ratchet, but he was attacked at the old Autobot base! I heard it, I've no idea what happened though! One moment, I was speaking with him calmly, and the next he was screaming in pain and I heard others talking, and it was horrible, they mentioned reprogramming him!" Mirage exclaimed, gesturing wildly as though that might help get his point across.

Prowl and Jazz both stiffened, while Optimus managed to show no outer sign of distress. In truth, he was just as horrified as Mirage. To be prodded at and reprogrammed was a great violation for a Cybertronian, almost as horrible as a spark-rape, but if whoever had attacked Ratchet spoke of such things, it could only be Decepticons. He said as much, but the Noble was already shaking his head.

"No, Optimus, these didn't sound like Decepticons, but, nor did they sound exactly like humans either. There was something in their voices, not human but, not mechanical, either," Mirage explained. His flawless features were troubled, his golden optics shining with pure worry and a hint of fear. Fear of the unknown, but what of the worry? Did he worry purely for Ratchet's sake, or because of what he heard, or was it that he worried they'd find a way to reach Cybertron? Which was impossible, anyway, only Freaks could survive for even a small amount of time of Cybertron and they would not attack an Autobot.

Would they?

"Sir, I suggest we send a 'bot through for recon. We can't have this threat go on unsupervised. That would be unwise," Prowl advised. He'd already run all the limited information through his battle computer and recon. had come back as the best choice of action, and obvious answer.

"I'd go through mahself, but they'd see me coming with no trouble 'n' attack without a thought. 'Sides, what if they try to come through th' Space Bridge?" Jazz asked, placing one hand on a hip in a feminine, almost human gesture, making the others wonder where that habbit had come from because Jazz had barely spent a day on Earth.

"That poses a problem. If they're hostile, we want them nowhere near our base. Although, it is illogical, they would be unable to survive here...unless they are Decepticons, seeking to return to Cybertron and conquer but in that case why haven't they called with demands to trade Ratchet?" Prowl mused, beginning to pace. His battle computer was going through every possibility, but all were easily dismissed. It just didn't add up, and he felt he might be in danger of crashing. He could only hope First Aid knew how to reboot a Battle Computer.

Mirage hesitated for a moment, before finally saying, "I could go. If they're away from the base, I could use my electro disrupter to just walk in with no threat of them walking through the Space Bridge back here." Depending on what Prowl's Battle Computer thought about that, Mirage might or might not be taking a dangerous trip to a dirt ball he never thought he'd have to see again.

The three officers exchanged glances, but before anyone could say anything, another Autobot burst into the room. He did not look happy. "I heard everything! Mirage, you must be glitched if you think I'm letting you go on some dangerous mission without me! Remember last time you went somewhere without me? You offlined! No way I'm letting that happen again!" The red Autobot, normally so mellow, was anxious and angry. He was adamant that his mate would go nowhere without him, much to the dismay of the higher ups.

They'd been living pretty much in peace for a while and it hadn't been necessary to send Mirage out on any solo Ops missions, much to Cliffjumper's delight. The other 'bot was rather unwilling to let his mate out of his sight at the best of times, and after losing him but now having him back, he wouldn't let Mirage go anywhere without him. The command chain knew eventually Mirage's abilities would be needed, but they hadn't thought it would be so soon and that before they came to that bridge, Cliffjumper would have relaxed, but that opportunity was no longer available to them and now, they were at an impasse.

What could they do?

~P

:Mech, I tell yah, Smokey, I can't wait to see Miko again!: Bulkhead comm.d. The two Autobots were getting very close to Oregon now, where Miko and Lae were supposed to be, and Bulkhead was as giddy as a youngling on his creation day. Smokescreen wasn't much better off.

:Yeah, so how do you think Lae's been doing?: Smokescreen replied. You could practically see the huge grin on his faceplates. The two of them had been doing that for miles now, comming each other back and forth, pretending they were having conversations about the same Freak when really the two of them were in their own little worlds. Which was probably why they didn't see the missile incoming until it was too late.

A metal missile came flying through the air, engines, surprisingly, not on, but they didn't have time to think on that as suddenly Smokescreen was hit, transforming into bipedal mode and falling to the ground, stunned by the attack. Sure, they'd seen destruction on their way to Oregon, and the sky had turned an ugly, foreboding color, and they might not have seen any form of life, but they'd never seen anything openly hostile either! What the slag?

Bulkhead was already transforming, weapons coming online as he scanned the area for an enemy. Then, on the ground, he saw people start to materialize who hadn't been there before. His optics cycled wide as he realized they must be Freaks!

"Stand down, and we'll let you live!" a female voice, heavily accented, rang out, and Bulkhead recognized one of Lae's soldiers stepping from shadow into light. She was the one from Russia, and he'd seen her there when they were digging to find Lae and Miko after they'd been buried in rubble at the final battle. However, she had changed much. She was clearly missing a leg, as her left one was no longer flesh, but mechanical, as evidence by the blinking lights and circuitry peeking through the metal. What had they called her?

Ah.

"Blackout? Don't you remember? I helped the Freaks search for survivors at the final battle," Bulkhead said, but fell silent as her cold gaze finally seemed to see him for the first time. In those cold depths, all he saw was hate, evil, and warfare. Whatever he had known of the Freaks twenty years ago, they had changed, and not for the better. What scared, or maybe horrified him the most, was that she looked right at him, actually recognized him, even as she lifted one hand in the air.

"I know." And then she brought her hand down and lightning and fire hit him at the same time, throwing his systems into stasis lock.

* * *

And voila! Chapter 4! It did give me just a little trouble, but I finished it! And I know, not much action, but this is basically a filler chapter and we'll definitely see more Freaks (including Miko and Lae) in chapter five!

But, you must REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Here's chapter 5!

Dear readers, I'm here to suggest to you: if you like X-Men Evolution, or Vampire Knight, or Pandora Hearts, I believe you would like an author by the penname of EasternWolf23. She even wrote a one-shot about the Terror Twins and Ratchet! So, just...look at her stories, okay? If you want.

Anyway, on with the story!

**Warning(s)-**

Slash

Important OCs

Cursing

The same bitchy girl from the first story and the "Freaks" from last story

Possible (probable) gore

General teenage themes

Death and explosions

Dismemberment and robotic replacement limbs

Possible OOC-ness, but I'll try to keep that to a minimum

Is that all? I think so. If you don't like any of the above, kindly click the back button. Consider yourself warned.

**Things you Need to know...**

:comm. link:

[Bumblebee's speech]

_"Sonar using her powers"_

Disclaimer- I don't own Transformers Prime, but Lae is mine, and so are the rest of the Freaks! (With the exception of Miko)

* * *

Pain Is My Medication

Chapter 5

Earth. It had once been beautiful, every inch of it. Now, if one looked from space, where they had once seen the beautiful land of North America, all they saw were ugly, writhing colors that indicated disaster and evil at work.

While disaster had occurred, not one Freak would ever dare say evil. Unless it was now considered evil to fight for rights that other people had, such as freedom of speech, freedom to dress as they please and go where they will. Humans had never let the Freaks live, though. Even in America, "Land of the Free" they had been treated as lesser creatures. Was it so wrong that they had claimed something for themselves? No one thought so, except the humans, and Freaks cared not a lick for their inferior opinions.

Miko "Razor" Nakadai surveyed the kingdom she'd helped build. Twenty years, and she still looked like a fifteen year old girl, with the exception of her missing right eye. Now she wore an eye-patch where her left eye should of been. She never took it off, as it had a tendency to terrify any who saw the empty socket. Lifeforce had managed to make it look presentable, but it was still scary to those unused to the ravages of war.

However, if she were to go back, she would not change a thing. She would not stop the elementals from destroying the ecosystem (which was in all honesty easily rebuilt with their powers) nor would she prevent the thousands of human deaths. She would not even reclaim her left eye, for if she were to redo that, Puppetmaster might not be alive today.

_"Razor, Puppetmaster has requested your presence in the throne room." _Sonar's voice exploded in her head, and Miko was proud that she did not jump. When she'd first joined the little band of Freaks, Sonar had, quite honestly, scared the shit out of her. As time wore on, and she spent years fighting side-by-side with the Freak third, leading troops into battle with Sonar backing her up, she'd become more accustomed to her voice invading her thoughts, but sometimes the Freak still got the drop on her.

_"Understood, Sonar. Please inform our Leader I will be there shortly. I have some business to attend to with Chaos' returning troops first."_

Sonar sent some kind of confirmation to let Miko know she'd received the telepathic message, before she sensed the elder teen's mind detach from hers. Miko gave a wistful smile, and then spun on the heel of her combat boot, heading from her room, down to the garages, where Angel had reported her twin, Chaos, would bring any prisoners. The tall structure was entirely metal, built by one of their own metal manipulators, and designed in a beautiful fashion that surprisingly resembled Cybertronian architecture. Down the smooth, floating steps she went, to the underground base of operations, made of the same smooth metal, and then to the garages, made more of rough, unpaved stone than anything else.

She strode toward Chaos, who saluted when she saw her coming, and at Miko's casual nod, slumped into a relaxed position with a crazed grin on her face. Unlike her twin, Chaos feared nothing, not the General or the Leader, and often threw herself into battle as though she believed herself indestructible. No matter how she tried, Miko could not break the devilish twin of the nasty habit. It was a shame, too. If Chaos had more control, she might have made a good general. As it was, all the purpose Chaos served was that of an only slightly important lackey. If push came to shove, most would not hesitate to sacrifice Chaos, and the old Miko buried deep inside the hardened General Razor was ashamed she could count herself among the "Chaos Haters" who would throw the seven-year-old looking girl straight into death's jaws.

"General, an Autobot prisoner. Designation, Sideswipe, I believe." Impassive, Miko watched as the red frontliner was brought before her. How her Freaks managed that, she wasn't certain, but she knew if Sideswipe was here, Sunstreaker and Ratchet were sure to follow. It was something she vaguely remembered Optimus saying before the final battle on earth, the last time she ever saw any of the Autobots ever again.

"Excellent work, Chaos. Although, I see no human prisoners. Most disappointing. I shall have to report this to Leader, you understand of course. For now, take the prisoner to the modified cells and have Flamethrower keep an eye on him. You, await in your quarters until summoned."

Even Chaos understood what that implied, and the impish smile vanished from her face, her features becoming pale as she muttered something and scurried off like the rat she was. Miko shook her head, nodded to the soldiers, who saluted and set to work. She watched for a moment to make sure they would listen, but she needn't have bothered. Freaks in this regime were, above all else, loyal, if only out of fear. Everyone knew if you disobeyed a direct order from General Razor, or Leader Puppetmaster, that death was a sure thing.

With a twisted smirk, Razor turned and left, heading above ground once again, passing from the rough earth tunnels, to the smooth metal base of war operations, up above, higher she went, until she was actually above ground, on the ground level, where Lae held council and the room she ruled her kingdom from.

"Leader, I apologize for my tardiness," Miko said as she strode into the room from a side door, walking toward where her Leader, Lae Mallow, sat, her expression Queen-like despite the scars littering her body, and the distinct lack of a flesh-and-blood hand. Lae had lost her left hand three years ago, and the healers could not replace it, no matter how they tried, and now all she had was a metal limb. Granted, it was armed with weapons, but it wasn't the same as having her real hand. The Puppetmaster waved her apologies off, and Miko took up her position standing at Lae's right side, her eyes drifting to the door like Lae's had. Lae was awaiting the new fourth, Blackout, to return and report, or bring forth some carcasses, or prisoners, because quite honestly, if the Russian Freak failed, she could expect a demotion and they would rip Toxin out of retirement if need be.

As though the thoughts had summoned her, Blackout threw the doors open, standing tall and proud in front of the large, ornate, jade doors. Once again, carved by the expert hands and powers of Freaks, and so were the marble walls and floors of the room.

"My Leader and General, I am pleased to report I have two prisoners, ones you will find very familiar." Miko's one eye widened slightly as she saw the familiar, bulky green form hauled in, followed by the smaller silver one, and she shot her gaze to Lae, who, to anyone else, had not acknowledged either form, but Miko heard the way her breath caught before she could stop it, as though she couldn't really believe the Autobots were back.

"Humans, Blackout?" Lae asked stiffly, drawing her gaze from the Autobot's to burn holes into the Russian's forhead.

"None, Puppetmaster, only these two Autobots. I doubt anyone knows where they are, or followed them." Miko resisted the urge to sigh and shake her head at the other Freak's mistake. Blackout may be strong, but she had no tactical intelligence.

The girl seemed to realize her mistake too late, as she flinched before Lae was even on her feet, green eyes spitting fury. "Doubt, Blackout? And do you know this for certain? Surely you have learned to never, ever, just _**assume**_something! I am disappointed in you, and hope you are right, for your sake. You lot, take the Autobots to the reinforced prison cells. Blackout, fetch Chaos for me; she has a punishment awaiting her, and then I want you to report right to Sonar. She will moniter you until we are certain our stronghold is secure, and then we will discuss a punishment. Dismissed!"

The Freaks sprang to obey, Blackout all but sprinting from the room in terror for her life. Miko chuckled as they ran like little ants from a spotlight.

"Razor...when the prisoners wake up, I want to know immediately, and I want you to be the first to interrogate them," Lae said quietly, and Miko glanced at her leader in surprise. What she saw in the brilliant green depths of her eyes was sorrow, but there was also determination. Though it pained her, Lae had to think of the Freaks, and not herself, and Miko was once again determined to stand by her friend until the very end.

"As you command, Puppetmaster."

* * *

Woo! What do you think? I like it! I'm quite proud of this chapter!

Thanks to everyone who has been reviewing!

Now, review some more please!:)


End file.
